


Boredom and Fanboys

by marishka



Series: Young Spice [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boredom was what spurred him on most of the time, and Jack was usually his target; today was no different.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom and Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, done for Vic, because asshole!Chase was mentioned so I gave it a try.

Boredom wasn't something Chase gave in to often—there was always something he could be doing, or at the very least training. But on the odd occasion when nothing quite tickled his fancy in a way that was gripping enough, Chase turned his sights on the annoying little infestation which had managed to take root in what served as his so called home these days.

Jack Spicer, evil boy blah blah _blah_. He barely scratched the surface of 'evil,' and 'genius' was one hell of an exaggeration. But 'boy' was spot on. Fanboy, when he happened to be around Chase. 

It was a little excessive, and a lot annoying more often than not, but that didn't mean Chase couldn't—and wouldn't—take advantage of an open offer. 

Boredom was what spurred him on most of the time, and Jack was usually his target; today was no different. 

All it took was one call, and Jack was tripping over his own feet to get there, and yelling about coming the entire way. It was downright comical. Once he'd arrived, Jack was flushed and panting—not surprising considering how far he'd actually just ran—and looking oh-so-eager to please, and Chase fixed him with an unamused stare. 

"You took too long. Next time I call, be here quicker or don't show yourself again." 

His words were cold and they bit right into Jack's eager smile, flickers of fear and disappointment (in himself, of course) battling against his excitement. But soon he was determinedly rattling off apologies and promises of being quicker next time, tainted with the sort of overconfidence that typically hid deep seeded inadequacy. Jack really did make for a perfect toy.. 

Giving an all too dramatic roll of his eyes, Chase leaned back in his chair, one hand scratching under his chin as he turned his gaze back onto the redhead, still so eager to please.. 

"I don't know why I bother letting you stay here. You're nothing but a waste of my time and space.. can't even follow directions well." Chase drawled, and Jack shrunk under the words, his gaze dropping for a few seconds before he scrambled together more apologies and those same overconfident promises. 

"Save it." Chase snapped, and Jack clamped up and darted wide eyes up to him again. Rising out of his seat, Chase took the several steps necessary to bring himself down in front of Jack, who shook with a passing shiver and swallowed as he stared up at him. 

The near flinch Jack gave when Chase brought a hand up was terribly satisfying, but Chase didn't let any of that show as he caught Jack's chin in his hand with a too-firm grip, stilling his fidgeting and locking their eyes together. 

"Give me one good reason not to throw you out right now." 

Jack sputtered, eyes still wide with more fear than he would ever admit to, doing an exceptional imitation of a fish out of water as he tried to come up with any words at all, let alone the right words. 

"Got nothing? That's what I thought." Chase hissed before Jack could gather enough sense to respond, cutting off any attempts while he forced Jack's head to tilt further up. 

"What a waste." He added, tone thick is a resigned sort of displeasure, as he dropped his hold on Jack roughly, sending the boy stumbling physically as much as he was stumbling mentally right now. 

"Leave." 

That final command got Jack's brain working again and he stumbled over actual words this time, halfway between a yell and a whine, and completely desperate. 

"B-but Chase—" 

Another venomous hiss was the reply Chase gave as he straightened to further tower over Jack. 

"I said _leave_." He practically growled, eyes narrowed into a merciless glare. "And if you take as long to come the next time I call, I _will_ throw you out for good." He added, almost as an after thought, and watched Jack go from looking utterly crushed to relighting with hope and excitement. 

Countless eager nods were given to him in reply before Jack scurried off again, throwing more promises of being better on his way out as Chase returned to his seat, momentarily entertained with another dabble into the emotional abuse he considered good fun when it came to Jack. 

Maybe next time he'd see how quickly he could make Jack cry.


End file.
